Abandon
by DarthLegolasHolmesIII
Summary: All the times Wally left Dick feeling alone and abandoned... Sucky summary. Please read anyways.
1. If I Leave, You're Coming With

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. Reviews would be much appreciated. I plan on making this a multi-chapter story. I should update pretty quickly as I have most of these chapters already written I just have to get them edited and posted. Also, this fic is not beta'd, but hopefully there aren't too many grammar or spelling errors. Please be polite with your reviews, if you don't mind. **

**Obviously I do not own Young Justice. If I did, why in the world would I be writing fanfiction? **

Dick was staring at Wally and Artemis in shock.

"What?!" Artemis gave him a weird look, but Wally just looked sad.

"We decided that we're going to leave the team. We want a-" Artemis glared when Dick interrupted.

"Are you kidding me?" He said, voice soft and cracking. "Because if so, it's not funny." He looked up and Wally shook his head.

"Night-"

"No! You can't leave." Dick exploded. "This is your life. You love being a hero. For goodness sake, you blew yourself up to be a Flash! You can't be serious." Artemis and the team looked shocked but Wally just sighed. He knew that Dick wasn't going to take it well, and he had wanted to tell him alone, but Artemis had walked through the zeta and blurted it out.

"Listen Nightwing, we're not really leaving. We just won't be on the team, and-"

"And you won't be around, you won't be a hero. There will be no more joint patrols, no more fun evenings in the cave. No sparring, no joking. You'll be gone." Dick was slightly hyperventilating. Wally took a step forward his hands up in a placating gesture.

"That's not true. I'll still spar with you, we can still do pranks, and we can still have a great time out in the city. We'll still hang out." Dick was shaking his head.

"No, we won't." He muttered before turning and running out of the room. _Nightwing B-01_ The computer rang out. Wally sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Artemis looked at Wally.

"What was that?" She asked. "Why did he make such a big deal out of it?" Wally groaned.

"Nightwing has some abandonment issues, and I knew he was going to panic at this. Which is why I was going to tell him alone." Wally said to her.

"Some abandonment issues? Hah." Artemis scoffed, but she seemed slightly apologetic.

"I'm going to go find him. I know where he's headed." Wally said. "I'll meet you later?" Artemis nodded and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to talk to M'gann. Wally headed towards the zeta. He programmed it to Gotham, and headed into the bright lights.

* * *

Wally found him right where he thought. In their old hideout. They had found the cave the day they met, and over the years this had become their sanctuary. Dick was sitting in the corner, on a slab of rock, his feet in the river.

"Hey." Wally said, joining him on the rock. Dick didn't even look at him.

"What do you want?" Dick asked childishly.

"…We need to talk." Wally said.

"Thought we already did that. Back at the Cave." Dick threw a stone in the water. "I had a meltdown in front of everyone, remember?"

"I asked Artemis not to bring it up. I wanted to tell you when we were alone. I'm sorry." Wally said.

"It's not your fault. I just shouldn't have an emotional breakdown."

"That would probably help." They both laughed, but it was hollow. Wally sat with Dick in silence, staring at the light reflecting onto the walls from the water. "This really won't change anything." Wally finally said. Dick threw another stone, before ripping off his mask and staring at Wally with his aqua eyes.

"Yes it will. Whether you want it to or not, you'll have less time. Nightwing can't hang out with Wally West. I'll have to meet you as Dick Grayson, which means we'll have to plan ahead. Then you'll be too busy with your classes, your job. You'll have conflicting dates with Artemis and there won't be time for me." Dick ran a hand through his hair. Wally shook his head.

"That won't happen dude. I will always find time for you."

"Like you do now? You realize we don't hang outside the costume anymore Walls. Ever since you started dating Artemis, you have ditched me. The only time I get to hang out with you anymore is at the Cave. And if you leave the hero life… I won't see you anymore." Wally looked at him. Dick's shoulders were hunched like he was trying to curl into a small ball, and he was biting his lip.

"What are you talking about? I haven't…" Wally trailed off as he realized what Dick said was true. He had been ditching him a lot lately. Especially for dates with Artemis.

"I don't really blame you for that KF." Dick said into the silence. "Really. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that Wally West is Artemis's time now. She is your girlfriend, and so she gets to see you outside the uniform. Kid Flash was my time. When you're Kid Flash you spend time with me. But if you lose Kid Flash, that leaves only Wally West. And his time is all Artemis. Which leaves me alone." Wally understood what Dick was saying; he knew that Dick was right. Lately Wally had only spent time with Dick while in the uniform. Now that he was going full on civilian, Dick thought that meant he was going full on Artemis time. "But I guess I should have expected that. I always end up alone." Dick muttered the last part so quietly he probably thought Wally wouldn't hear. But Wally did and it broke his heart.

"Richard John Grayson, look at me." Dick looked up, slightly surprised at the use of his full name. "I am not abandoning you. I am not leaving you alone." Wally saw the hope clouded by fear. The kid had major abandonment issues, but that was irrelevant because Wally wasn't abandoning him. "Listen to me very carefully. You are my best friend. You are the first person I met my age who made me feel special. You know that my full name is Wallace Rudolph West, and you know how much I hate it, but you never used it as an advantage. You have more blackmail material on me than should even be possible. You stayed with me through my depression stage when everyone else was done with me. You even threatened to bury someone in a pit of snakes when he was teasing me." Dick smiled at that. Wally smiled back. "So you believe me when I say that just because I'm going full on civilian doesn't mean I'm abandoning you. Artemis may have Wally West, but you have just Wally. And Wally will always make time for Dick, even if he loses Artemis in the process." One tear dripped down Dick's cheek. He leaned his head on Wally's shoulder, and Wally wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders and leaned his head on the ebony locks.

"Do you promise? I don't know if I could stand to lose anyone else Wally." Wally hugged him a little tighter.

"The only way I'm leaving is if you're coming with me. Promise."

**So there it is. I really hope this is good. Please comment! **

**DarthLegolasHolmesIII **


	2. Leave You Crying On The Floor

**Hey everyone. So I'm really sorry this took so long. This was probably the hardest thing I've ever written. It's not very long, and not very good, but I wanted to post it so that I could get to the next chapters (which will all be posted very, very, quickly.) Hopefully you will still enjoy this, even if it isn't quite up to what I wanted. **

**I wanted to explore a fight between the two of them a little bit more, and since most of the rest of the chapters are from Invasion, I figured that I might as well redo the same scene as hundreds of others. My focus was more on them unable to handle each other, rather than the shows focus of Artemis leaving. I used the circumstances of Artemis as a catalyst, bringing forth other tensions, rather than her being the tension itself. Hopefully I managed to capture what I wanted to. **

**Warnings: Some cruelty, large fight, minor violence, and symbolized swearing (about one word).**

**Disclaimer: They are mine, all mine! (my presscciousss) Kidding, the only thing Young Justice related I own is an awesome iPod case.**

* * *

"Shut up!" Wally was seeing red. He didn't even know why he was so mad. He understood exactly where Dick was coming from, but he couldn't seem to shake the small feelings in the back of his mind. The ones that felt like betrayal. "It's always about you! Dick is having a breakdown, Dick needs to stop feeling so alone. I always have to comfort you, listen to you, help you understand what you're feeling because you are so out of touch with yourself. I've always supported you. I've been your number one fan for years. But suddenly, when I want something that doesn't coincide with your interests you do everything you can to make sure it doesn't happen. I'm sick of it! Sick of constantly supporting you, propping you up. You never return that support." Dick was staring at him with a dumb-founded look on his face, confusion shining through those blue eyes.

"What the &amp;#^ are you talking about?" Dick asked, starting to get annoyed himself. "I've been there for you. When your parents divorced, when you got together with Artemis. Maybe it took a while for me to understand about you leaving, but that doesn't mean I don't support you. If it is something you want, dude, I'm all for it. I've stood up and defended you time and again, yet you say I haven't done anything for?"

"You haven't supported my decision to leave! You been trying to convince me otherwise every step of the way. Constantly trying to get me back in the game, back in the business. How is that helping?"

"Because I know you!" Dick shouted, exasperated. "Maybe you can't see that now, but I do. I know you better than you do. Wally West would never give up the hero gig. Not for anything. Why can't you admit it? Every time you visit I can see the boredom in your eyes domesticity has caused. You stare at the costumes, the training rooms, with jealousy. You are in denial. You don't want a normal life; it's been too long. No matter what you say, I know it's true. But for some reason you won't see it. We were not made for normalcy! And if you can't see that, you're blinder than I thought." Wally's fist came out of nowhere and plowed into Dick's jaw. The ebony fell back a step, reaching a hand to cup his jaw. His lip was busted, and there was already a bruise forming on his cheek. Wally instantly felt all the anger drain out of him, replacing itself with regret, but he refused to admit it. Dick straightened. Blood dribbled down his chin, but he didn't wipe it away. "I'm sorry you can't see past Artemis. Can't see the fact that you and her are not the only people in the world. I hate having to put her in danger. I hate having to sit back and watch as our brotherhood shatters into pieces at my feet because of something I did. But I don't have a choice." Wally stared at him.

"Why her though?" Wally asked. "Why did you have to ruin the life we had, the life we were enjoying?"

"Recognizing truth requires selflessness. You have to leave yourself out of it so you can find out the way things are in themselves, not the way they look to you or how you feel about them or how you would like them to be." Dick said, more to himself than Wally. He sounded like it was something he had repeated before. "That's a quote from Harry Frankfurt. I chose her because she was the best for the job! I can't put my own interests above millions of people. I'm sorry your girlfriend was the best choice; I'm sorry that this is destroying everything we had. But this is war Wally, and everyone has to make sacrifices."

"Why couldn't you have sacrificed someone else? Why did it have to be her?" Dick threw his hands up.

"Because she was the best choice for the job! Did I want to send her in? NO Wally. I knew it would hurt you, and I knew that it would destroy our friendship, both of which are the last things I want to do. But her going was the best choice. She had the right skill set, and she had the ability to. What else was I supposed to do?" Wally could subconsciously see what Dick meant, but the more prominent part could only see Artemis's face as she walked into the submarine.

"Why couldn't you have gone?" He asked, and Dick sighed exasperatedly.

"We've been over this. Me going would have destroyed the world, and gotten me killed. The plan would have failed."

"You and your stupid plan! You know where that is going to get you? Fired. There is no way that the team will allow you to stay on when they hear about you keeping secrets. They are going to kick you out, and then what? What will you do then? Because I sure won't be with you. I'm tired of supporting you Dick. I'm tired of putting up with your crap." Dick growled.

"My crap? I'm trying to save the world! I'm trying to keep billions of innocent lives from being ended, and you say that your putting up with my crap?! You're the one being a pain. You aren't helping, you aren't doing anything except complain! I've got enough problems without dealing with your stupidity." They glared at each other, best friends turned into bitter enemies. Dick looked away first. "I'm sorry that your girlfriend had to go. I'm more sorry than you can comprehend. And I'm sorry that this is destroying us. But I can't stop it now. I wish you could see that I'm doing the best I can Walls. I could use your help; I want you back in my corner Wally. I miss us, I miss you. But stopping now? That will doom the hold world, and I refuse to have that on my conscience. I miss you Wally, but I won't trade you for the world, no matter how much it breaks me." Wally could see the pain, the guilt in Dick's blue eyes. Deep down, he knew how much their separation was hurting Dick. He could see the evidence of abandonment in Dick's body, the way he held himself. The guilt causing insomnia, and the evidence of panic attacks from too much expectations. He knew firsthand how damaging leaving Dick alone was. But he wasn't about to turn back now.

"I don't want your apologies. I don't want your sentiment. I don't want you Dick." Wally said, coldly. "All I want is Artemis back, safe. And if your plan gets her killed? You won't live long enough to feel guilty about it." He turned to leave.

"Please Wally," Dick's voice broke, a small sob in it he was trying valiantly to hide. "Please don't do this. Don't leave me." Wally paused a hand on the doorknob. He was surprised to feel a tear trace its way down his face, and he bit his lip to keep in his own sobs. Memories flashed through his head, all the good times with Dick. He heard quiet crying behind him, and for a moment he considered turning back. Then Artemis flashed across his mind, and Wally resolved.

"Goodbye, Nightwing." Wally said, and walked through the door, leaving his brother crying on the floor.

* * *

**So that hopefully wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Maybe if I'm lucky, I even made you cry (though I doubt it.) **

**The next chapter will probably be up very quickly, as I am really happy with it. I just pray it is actually as good as I think it will be.**

**Please comment! What you liked, what you hated, anything! I can handle it. And it's just so encouraging to hear what people have to say about my work, and know that they like it, or are trying to help me get better.**

**Dueces,**

**DarthLegolasHolmesIII**


	3. I Never Should Have Left

**Hey all my readers. I want to thank those who commented, it really is encouraging. And it is always nice to know that my aim was accomplished. *rubs hands together evilly* Anyways, here it is. The next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. **

**To address one question by Hahaol real quick: I'm afraid I can not do what you asked with this story, as I already have the next chapters done. However, I am willing to consider adding an additional at the end where this scene happens, though it would take a while. Would this be something you would enjoy?**

**Now onto the rest of the story!**

**Warnings: Non-graphic, non violent, canonically correct Major Character Death. Depressing reminiscing. **

**Disclaimer: I asked about them for Christmas, but Santa didn't answer my prayers. I'm afraid I am still in no way the owner of these characters.**

* * *

Wally watched as the two Allen's passed him again in a flash of red and white. _Come on, pick up the pace! _He thought, pushing himself faster. He felt the first lighting hit him. A rush of electricity straight through his veins. The pain was cold and icy, but the shock made him convulse, slowing him down for a second in the never ending tornado of color that was on all sides. The next bolt came and Wally couldn't hide his cry of pain. When the third one hit, Wally understood that he wasn't going to make it out of this cyclone alive. The energy was moving too fast, and it needed an outlet. Sadly, Wally was the easiest choice as he was the slowest. Wally knew deep down that he was about to die but he was okay with that. He just hoped everyone else would.

Wally thought about Connor. Stoic Connor. Heartbroken over the first love he had ever had. Constantly battling with his own anger, desperately trying to prove he was enough, that he was worth it. Pushing himself well past his limits in the hopes that it would stop everyone from finding him worthless. Trying so hard to shoulder responsibility that he shouldn't have to. Not understanding that everyone already liked him.

He thought of Megan. Of how she had always kept an upbeat attitude, until that stupid simulation. It had crushed her spirit, and though the girl tried valiantly, she was never quite the same as before. Megan had tried to fit in, to be the girl she wanted to be, to receive the love she had always craved. He thought of how sweet she was, constantly trying to make everyone happy. He prayed someday she would return to the girl from before, not the vengeful, destroyed person she was now.

Wally thought of Kaldur, and his silver eyes; they fit him so well. Kaldur was always cool and collected, barely ever losing his patience. He had taken the burden that they had forced upon him with grace, and had carried the mantle of being leader well. Kaldur always had advise to give, wise counsel for any problem. Everyone one on the team had gone to him at one point or another for help, knowing that he would not easily lead them astray. Poor Kaldur who endured through the pain of losing his love and finding his father was a villain. And stayed willing to do whatever it took to save the world.

Bart Allen. Impulse. Tourist from the future, though no one believed that anymore. When Wally first met him, he had hated him. Bart was loud, obnoxious, and would not stop moving. He was constantly talking, and there was no way to keep up with what he said. Then Wally had started to get to know him, and had learned about the terrified, attention starved little boy underneath who had been forced to grow up too fast. Bart had become like a brother, and Wally had enjoyed the times he spent with him, racing around the city, filling themselves up with junk food. Wally had lavished as much love as he could on the boy; he had needed it.

Wally thought of his Aunt Iris, and tears started to slip out of his eyes. He thought of how she had believed in him from the start. She had been there for him in everything, attending his graduations, his performances, anything she could make it too. She had cancelled dates for him, had given up girl time for him (though she always made him pay later by making him do the things she had planned on doing with her girlfriends.) He thought of how she had lavished him with love and affection, the things he had lacked growing up. And of how she had fought tooth and nail for him when he had needed her. He thought of all the little things, like the way she always smelled like spaghetti sauce and bread, how her red hair so closely matched his own. She was going to kill him for dying.

Roy. Stubborn, temperamental Roy; the big brother Wally never had. Roy had always dealt with him kindly; always willing to listen, to advise, to beat up those who hurt Wally. Roy had given his all, desperately hoping it would be enough, get accepted. And never managed to realize that the only person who had not accepted him was himself. Wally remembered quiet rooftop visits, where they would just sit together, talking about whatever came to mind. The sleepovers they would have, staying up until ungodly hours in the morning watching chick flicks and eating ice cream. Roy had always lent Wally the support he needed, and Wally appreciated that more than Roy could know. More than he would ever know, because Wally had never told him.

Artemis. That one word got his heart pumping, his soul singing. The way her blond hair felt, the way she smelled, and the way her eyes sparkled when she was arguing. How she always took a stand for something she believed, and fought tooth and nail for those she loved. She had risen above everything in her past to become a beautiful woman, filled with passion for what she loved. Artemis was stubborn, sarcastic, and even vicious at times, but that was who Wally had fallen in love with. A girl who could beat him up with no effort, and often did. Wally loved the way she walked, the calluses on her hand, the way she would slip into Vietnamese when she was upset or extremely happy. Wally loved Artemis and had been excited to spend the rest of his life with her. And now he wouldn't get the chance.

He thought of his Uncle Barry. The man who introduced him to churros and arcade games. The man who had supported his love of science and encouraged him, saying that he could make it. He had stepped into his life as his Aunt's rather goofy boyfriend, and whom Wally was leaving as a father. He had taken in an abused boy, without any obligation to, with patience and love. He was the man that accepted him as his sidekick, even if it took a lot of convincing. He had trained him, talked to him, treated him like an adult. He had never discouraged him, supporting every decision he made, even if it was strange. He had been the father that Wally had never had, loving him like he'd never known, trusting him like no one else. Wally could never pay him back for that.

Lastly he thought of Dick. Sarcastic, trouble making Dick. Wally's best friend and lately his worst enemy. He had been disgusted by him, the man he once thought of as a brother. But the hatred all slipped away. Wally remembered the days after they had first met, the park visits and the sleepovers. Wally thought of the all-day video game tournaments that Wally always lost, and how Dick would laugh that signature cackle when Wally complained. He remembered how those aqua eyes would light up whenever Wally entered the room, whether Dick was originally happy or not. Wally thought of how Dick had been there all through the court days when his uncle was fighting for custody; how Dick had refused to leave him, even when that meant giving up patrol. That had meant more to Wally than he could express to Dick. He thought of the afternoons sitting in their hide out, sometimes talking of nothing, and sometimes having to comfort each other. Wally remembered how much of a jerk he had been to Dick lately. Dick had been shouldering so much responsibility, so much guilt, and when he had turned to Wally for help, Wally had replied that he didn't want Dick. He knew how much it scared Dick to be alone, how much pain was in those blue eyes. He had heard the sob Dick had let out as he left, and Wally had kept going. He had left his best friend behind, leaving him feeling like the villain. He had broken his promise, and left his little brother crying on the floor. And now he would never have the chance to fix that.

Wally let out a sob for what he would lose; a girlfriend, an Uncle, and a best friend. As the lighting came and struck him again, he heard people shouting his name. He heard Dick's voice crying out above the others, begging him not to leave, just like he had before. But this time Wally didn't have a choice. He would have to leave without Dick knowing just how sorry he was.

"Tell Artemis I love her. And tell Dick…" Wally shouted, choking on a sob. "Tell Dick I'm sorry." Wally could feel his molecules disintegrating into thin air, could feel himself coming undone. Wally felt the last lightning bolt hit him, and felt himself break. "Tell him I shouldn't have left."

* * *

**Hopefully that was as good as I thought (though I'm not really sure). And I really hope that I made you all sad. Don't worry, we only have about one more chapter of sadness to go before we get to the good stuff. **

**As always, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. They are also very encouraging. I pray that all who read this will comment. **

**Deuces,**

**DarthLegolasHolmesIII**


	4. You Left Me, But I Need You Back

**Omygosh. I cannot apologize enough for how long it has taken. I feel really bad. I really have no excuse, except life got hectic and left me no time to write. And writers block. I ended writing this then having to go back and redo it. I'm so terribly sorry. I'd like to say the next (and probably last) chapter won't take as long, but I would be lying. I'm not sure how long it will take, so please bare with me. If anyone is even still reading this. Anyways, please enjoy this newest addition to Abandon.**

**Warnings: Insane levels of DaddyBats fluffiness, mentions of a major character death, and mentions of a panic attack. (It's probably terribly written as I've never had one so I was kind of vague on the whole thing. Sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: Hey, it's almost Christmas time. Maybe I'll get them soon. But as of write now, I am only a measly borrower of these fabulous people, so can in no way claim anything. :( **

* * *

The minutes and times after the Flashes tornado were a blur. Dick remembered watching the flashing lights, one slower than the other two.

"It's working!" He had shouted, afraid. This was too good to be true.

"Cease? What do you mean cease?" He heard Jaime saying to his scarab next to him. Cease? Dick thought. Wait… Dick took off running before his brain could even process what his heart was telling him.

"Dick wait!" Dick ran faster than he had ever run, hoping, praying it would be fast enough to save Wally. Because if Wally died here, it would be all Dick's fault. And Dick wouldn't be able to live with that. Dick saw another flash of lightning hit, the biggest of them all. He heard Barry scream inside the cyclone, and Dick's heart broke. Then the tornado slowed down and stopped. And only two flashes were standing there. Dick heard everyone come running up behind him, but he was frozen where he stood, staring. He waited for Wally to pop out of the snow, shouting that it was a joke, he wasn't really gone. It didn't happen. He heard Artemis gasp behind him but it was muffled, like Dick was under water. No, it can't be. Dick thought, starting to rock. No, no, no.

"Nightwing?" He heard Kaldur say next to him, voice soft. "Dick, come on. I need you to calm down." It was only then Dick realized he was hyperventilating. Dick didn't care. Wally was gone. He was usually the one there to calm him down when Dick had a panic attack, and now he was gone. Dick screamed, rocking harder, pressing his shaking hands to his eyes and pushing. He knew Artemis was on the ground, sobbing into Megan's arms. He was aware of the voices speaking rapidly around him, arms trying to encircle him, trying to make him calm down, but it was muffled, like he was hearing it from under water. Dick's vision was narrowed, focused on the spot where his best friend had been not a minute ago. Where his best friend had been incinerated in front of his eyes.

"Barry, he's going into shock!" Dick heard Connor say, right by his ear. Connor must be the one keeping him from collapsing to the ground.

"Megan, can you sedate him?" Dick had just enough time to process was Barry was saying, before he was enveloped in the welcoming arms of darkness.

* * *

Dick woke up in the med bay. It wasn't like the stories; he didn't need reminding of what had happened. He knew. Wally had disintegrated into the tornado, his body disappearing. His breath hitched. Instantly there were four people by his side. Kaldur, Connor, Tim, and-

"Tati?" Dick asked, Bruce stepping forward to fill up his vision. Dick smiled, relieved at the sense of safety he felt with the return of his father. Bruce carefully sat at the side of his bed, and gently ran a large, naked hand through Dick's already mussed raven hair. The others quietly excused themselves from the room, seeing as this was a private moment.

"Hey chum." Bruce said. "How you holding up?" Dick blanked for a moment, before surging out of his bed and wrapping himself in Bruce's warm, secure embrace. He tucked his nose in close, inhaling Bruce's normal scent of leather and the one of a kind cologne he always wore. Before Dick knew it, tears were steadily leaking out of his eyes, dripping down Bruce's broad back.

"He can't be dead Bruce." Dick sobbed out. "He just can't." Bruce squeezed him tighter, resting his chin on Dick's head, and rubbing his back softly.

"Hush, Dick. It's okay." Bruce tried to shush him, but Dick pushed himself out of his mentor's hold, suddenly angry rather than sad.

"He isn't dead Bruce! I know it!" Dick got off the bed and started to pace. Bruce stared at him with wise, concerned eyes.

"Dick…"

"No Bruce! He isn't dead! There wasn't a body, wasn't anything to indicate death."

"There wasn't anything to indicate he's alive either." Bruce pointed out. "Are you sure this isn't just your emotions speaking?" Bruce said, his voice gently persuasive, instead of condescending. It was more the tone than anything that made Dick wilt. He felt weak all of a sudden, and every muscle in his body seemed to be layered with exhaustion. Dick didn't know how, but somehow Bruce moved fast enough to catch him, when his body refused to hold him up anymore. Bruce helped him limp over to the bed and under the blankets. Dick grabbed his father's hand before he could leave.

"He's not dead Bruce." Dick said in a weak, hoarse whisper. "He's not." Bruce stared at him for a second, his face unreadable even to Dick, before he gently extricated his hand. Dick unconsciously nuzzled into the hand that came to rest gently on his head, sighing at the familiar weight.

"Okay Dick. Now sleep." Bruce turned the lights out, before silently slipping out the door. Dick smiled, and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

_I'm going to find you, KF. I promise._ It might take months, maybe even years, but Dick would do it. He was going to rescue his brother, if it killed him.

_You left me Wally._ Dick thought sadly. _But you're coming back home. Because I need you._

* * *

**So that was the fourth chapter of Abandon, for those of you who have stuck with me. As previously mentioned, I hope to have the fifth out soon, but I make no guarantees or promises. I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter. It's really no more than a filler. Hopefully it was enjoyable anyways.**

**As always, please review for me! I love hearing what ya'll have to say. It brings me joy. I welcome all comments. **

**Deuces,**

**DarthLegolasHolmesIII**


End file.
